The two of us are just young gods
by dolos
Summary: Et si, au départ, Thomas s'est offensé d'être ainsi détesté, il a finalement pigé. Maintenant, il sourit. Et leurs pupilles autrefois méfiantes et bourrées de suspicion laissent à présent transparaître bien plus d'affection qu'il n'en est permis. / Avant le Labyrinthe, dans les labos du W.I.C.K.E.D. Newtmas.


Salut tout le monde !

Oh là là, ça me fait franchement plaisir d'écrire à nouveau sur ce site et de pouvoir vous poster un petit quelque-chose.

Je m'explique ; voilà quelques jours que je lisais tranquillement des fics TMR, avant de me rendre finalement compte que le fandom était bien plus désert qu'à l'époque où j'écrivais moi-même dessus. Alors voilà, je contribue un petit peu à repeupler la fan-base The Maze Runner en vous postant une mini-fic qui me travaille depuis quelques temps. Je pense poster, en tout, deux ou trois chapitres, mais rien n'est encore clairement décidé. En tout cas, je vous laisse déjà le premier, histoire de voir si cette histoire vous emballe ou non.

Il s'agit là d'un récit pré-bloc. Il se déroule donc au temps où aucun blocard n'a été envoyé dans le Labyrinthe. Alors, je sais que certaines informations sur le passé des personnages et leur vie au W.I.C.K.E.D ont été dévoilées dans le dernier _prequel_ sorti ( _Avant le Labyrinthe - La Braise_ ), mais sachez que je n'en tiens pas compte ici. Non seulement je ne l'ai pas encore lu, mais j'ai surtout écrit selon mon imagination concernant cette fameuse période avant le Bloc.

Disclaimer : comme tout le monde s'en doute, ni l'univers ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent... ça se saurait.

Je me sens d'ailleurs obligée de vous avertir ; les dialogues ont été rédigés en anglais. Tout d'abord parce que ça me permet de travailler mon anglais écrit, mais aussi parce que je trouvais ça plus esthétique, allez savoir pourquoi. J'espère que cela vous plaira tout de même, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre ressenti sur cette manière de faire.

Bref, _enjoy!_

* * *

\- Thomas… you know why I don't like this…

L'intéressé secoue la tête en signe de négation. Ses poings sont déjà serrés, ses pupilles fuyantes et son cerveau prêt à riposter. Il trépigne d'impatience, plus qu'agacé de s'être ainsi fait intercepter alors qu'il marchait résolument vers les minuscules chambres.

\- "Yeah, I know, sir." Janson répond à sa place, son sourire définitivement antipathique bien ancré sur ses lippes. That's not your job. To discuss with them. You have to help us, okay? Not being a fucking psychologist.

Décidément, ce type parle beaucoup trop. Le jeune homme pris en faute change alors de stratégie, brusquement. Ses doigts se détendent alors qu'il soulève _presque_ ses lèvres en un sourire forcé.

\- Hey man. Il tente une tape amicale sur son épaule, mais le plus vieux s'écarte vivement. Sans se démonter, il poursuit. I do it for you. I don't just talk to them. I try to understand. You know, mind's working, behaviours… that kind of shit.

Un rictus moqueur bien que sûrement satisfait rend la face de Janson encore plus flippante. Il hoche lentement la tête, pensif. Thomas a brusquement la nausée face à cet air malsain, et il se met presque à tapoter du pied en signe d'impatience. Finalement, après de trop longues secondes, le type s'écarte, laissant la voie libre à celui qu'il déteste appeler « collègue ». Pas peu fier d'être, pour une fois, parvenu à convaincre l'homme rat, le brun ne s'attarde pas. Sans un regard en arrière, accélérant le pas avant que l'autre ne change d'avis, il longe le dernier couloir menant à destination.

\- It's good to see you, Tommy.

Surpris, le susnommé plonge son regard dans les iris qui le fixent depuis un moment déjà. Son haussement de sourcils parle à sa place, comme une sorte de " _really?_ " silencieux.

\- Just kidding, mate. You're so dull.

Thomas aurait franchement pu se vexer. Il l'aurait fait, avant. Si c'était la première fois qu'il posait ses fesses sur cette chaise, les coudes bien calés sur les cuisses et le menton dans la main. Il aurait peut-être grimacé avant de se barrer. Comme il lui arrive souvent de réagir avec ce crétin de Gally. Mais pas avec lui.

Lui, il est bien trop intéressant pour s'en détourner. Il capture l'attention rien qu'avec un mince sourire empli de défi et de provocation. Il joue au type qui le déteste, qui lui crache –mais avec un soupçon de douceur, tout de même– sa haine au visage. Il fait peser tous les maux du monde sur les fortes épaules de l'agent du W.I.C.K.E.D. Et si, au départ, Thomas s'est offensé d'être ainsi détesté, il a finalement pigé ; ce n'est pas de l'animosité. Juste une façon de garder ses distances. Peut-être que Newt a toujours su, qu'ils se rapprocheraient inexorablement. Peut-être qu'il l'a deviné depuis le début, et qu'il se comporte ainsi pour retarder l'échéance. Le blondinet doit l'avoir remarqué, désormais ; le brun qui lui rend visite chaque semaine ne prend plus la mouche à chacune de ses remarques sarcastiques. Non, maintenant, il sourit. Et leurs pupilles autrefois méfiantes et bourrées de suspicion laissent à présent transparaître bien plus d'affection qu'il n'en est permis.

\- Good to see you too, finit par balancer Thomas en haussant les épaules.

Comme toujours, il pose son calepin qui lui sert de passe-droit (il est tout de même censé se trouver là pour travailler) sur le sol. Il n'a jamais été utile, finalement. Il est plutôt simple de manipuler Ava Paige avec un joli sourire et en affirmant prendre des notes sur les comportements des futurs blocards. Mais, en vérité, il n'en est rien. Il veut juste sociabiliser, apporter un peu de compagnie à ces gosses sur qui on expérimente. La plupart rejettent vivement sa présence, alors il abandonne vite. Mais avec lui, il s'est accroché. Il a persisté jusqu'à obtenir sa confiance, si chère à ses yeux. Il se rappelle encore de leurs premières conversations, presque toutes identiques ;

 _\- I hate you._

 _\- You don't know me._ _Thomas soupire en croisant les bras, déterminé à tirer autre chose de la bouche de ce garçon._

 _\- You keep us in your fucking lab. Enough to hate you, isn't it?_

 _\- We give you foods, beds…_

 _\- Oh ! Are you waiting for thank?_

\- Please, come here.

Newt tapote la fine couverture sur laquelle il est installé. Sans se faire prier, le brun le rejoint deux secondes plus tard, sa cuisse cognant malencontreusement la sienne. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils se tiennent ainsi, si proches, un malaise s'installe. Une ambiance lourde de sous-entendus et de non-dits les enveloppe, les enserre cruellement. Ils savent. Ils savent tout. Qu'ils sont tous les deux envieux de briser définitivement ces barrières, qu'ils n'ont plus qu'envie de tout envoyer balader et de s'embrasser. C'est comme ça depuis des mois, des années peut-être. L'expérimentateur et le cobaye, en voilà une drôle d'histoire.

Mais ils n'en font rien. Peut-être que l'un a trop peur des représailles, l'autre de sombrer dans le désespoir que causera la perte. Peut-être tout à la fois. Alors ils résistent, chacun à leur manière. Le regard de Thomas demeure fuyant et les remarques cyniques de Newt fusent à nouveau. Ils restent un moment dans cette position, trop près pour se résoudre à rompre l'échange.

\- It's almost time… isn't it?

A contrecœur, le garçon aux cheveux d'ébène ne peut qu'acquiescer. Il a toujours été inutile de mentir à ce sujet, Newt est bien trop perspicace. Ce dernier soupire et tend ses bras devant lui, comme pour s'étirer. Il tente de paraître nonchalant, mais son vis-à-vis a très bien perçu la soudaine tension dans son corps. Lui-même déglutit difficilement, la respiration un peu trop emballée. Il faut qu'il le fasse. Qu'il lui fasse comprendre. Qu'il lui montre l'étendue de ses sentiments avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il le faut, et pourtant, il ne fait rien si ce n'est mordiller nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. Il commence à sentir la panique s'insinuer en lui, la culpabilité lui mordant douloureusement l'échine. Alors qu'il sait qu'il va bientôt se mettre à trembler, son angoisse retombe brusquement ; Newt a posé sa paume contre le dos de sa main. C'est léger, c'est doux et presque inexistant. Mais ce simple contact suffit à l'apaiser, et il relève enfin la tête pour détailler l'expression de son homologue ; contrairement à d'habitude, c'est un air doux et attristé qui peint le visage d'ange.

\- It's gonna be all right. Cette fois-ci, c'est Thomas qui a pris la parole. I promise.

La tête blonde se contente d'un bref haussement d'épaules. Puis le scientifique se lève, conscient qu'une absence prolongée de sa part sera bien vite remarquée. Il avance en direction de la lourde porte qui barre l'entrée de la chambre, hésite, puis revient sur ses pas. Vivement, et avant de laisser l'hésitation se faire une place dans son esprit, il se penche en avant et appuie ses lippes sur celles du jeune homme toujours assis sur le lit. Le baiser ne dure pas plus de quelques secondes, rapide et quelque peu maladroit. Une simple pression, trop timide au goût de Newt qui veut immédiatement demander plus quand le brun se recule. Il aurait voulu l'attirer à nouveau à lui mais Thomas s'échappe avant qu'il n'ait pu effectuer le moindre geste.

Au moment où le cliquetis caractéristique annonce la fermeture du battant, le garçon se laisse glisser contre celle-ci, la tête entre les mains et le cœur au bord du gouffre.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

J'espère que la lecture de cette première partie vous a été agréable. N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une review pour me faire part de vos impressions, ça me fait toujours super plaisir de pouvoir échanger avec vous et d'avoir des retours. :)

Je devrais revenir avec la suite sous peu, _see you soon!_


End file.
